1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for moving a platform supporting an object, and more particularly, to a system that causes the object to change positions over predetermined periods of time and at a predetermined pace.
2. Other Related Applications
Applicant claims international priority of his Argentina application serial No. P 040100167 filed on Jan. 21, 2004.
3. Description of the Related Art
There are a number of moving platforms for display and other purposes. These platforms are used for marketing purposes primarily. Other moving platform systems are used to provide mechanisms for entertainment rides. The platform assembly in the present invention is unique in that it provides a continuous and periodic sinusoidal movement to a platform thereby causing the latter to continuously move to different positions. These movements can be adjusted for display purposes, such as for displaying an automobile, or for entertainment purposes, for rides and the like.
Other moving platforms existing in the art provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these display designs suggests the novel features of the present invention.